Lies
by Jounouchi123
Summary: 'He was sold by his own parent , he was used in human experimentation' ... rape, abuse etc.
1. Chapter 1

**J1: I know I still have another ff to finish but I couldn't get this idea out of my mind and I really worked hard on it I hope you all like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh **

**Pairing: Joey and seto *Of course ;) ***

**Warning: This angst and violent, rape and abuse …etc. **

**And rate M for a reason!**

**Oh and in this chapter it's a summer vacation after the school to not get confused but the next chapter they will back to school. **

**Joey: Just stop will ya? And I wanna read this story … **

The chamber was cold, below freezing. He lay exposed on the metal table top, wrists and ankles strapped down. He could see his breath as he exhaled. His teeth chattered and his body shook. His skin was blue and cold to the touch. He tried not to think about what would happen if he made any sudden movements.  
Within minutes, she walked in. Dressed in a long white lab coat, she pulled out a syringe and injected the green liquid into his left forearm. His body shook as he clenched his teeth together. She would not hear him scream. She would not see him cry.  
Within a minute, his body stopped shaking. His breathing was shallow as sweat formed around his brow. The woman observed and made mental notes about his current condition before leaving the cold room.  
Relieved, he opened his eyes. No hope could be seen. Sold by his own parent , he was used in human experimentation. Every day, he was stripped and strapped to the table. The temperature varied from extremely hot to below freezing. The room itself was bare of anything. No windows to look through. No pictures to give life to the empty space. Just four metal walls and a locked door. A camera in the corner helped the scientists observe him from the outside.  
Hours later, two men came and released him from his restraints. He was given a thin gown to cover himself and small glass of water to hydrate him. Then, he was led down a narrow hallway to his cell. There was no mattress to rest on. There was simply a blanket in the corner that he could either sleep on top of or use to keep warm. For dinner, he was given a plain cheese sandwich and another glass of water.  
He had grown thin in the months since he first arrived. He could see his rib cage and his muscle was starting to deteriorate. His hair had grown to cover the top of his shoulders. His showers comprised of a metal tub filled with cold water and a small bar of soap for his body.  
As he curled up under his thin blanket, he tried to recall memories of his former life. He wondered about his friends, the one that will never be his and his little sister. Would his father sell her to the same people? Would he spare her from this nightmare? He could only hope not to find where she is hidden. His hope for freedom had left him long ago, but he could still hope for his sister's future.  
In what felt like minutes later, he was kicked in the ribs. Waking up, he was pulled up by the elbow and dragged to the room again. Once he was tied down, they injected him with a blue liquid. This time it didn't hurt. It was thin and flowed smoothly into his blood stream. He felt his eyes get heavy.  
Muffled voices reached his ears. He could barely make out the woman's voice and an unknown voice. He managed to decipher certain words. Death. No choice. Failure. Were they going to kill him? He would gladly welcome Death's embrace if it meant he would no longer suffer in this hell.  
He felt the needle pierce his scarred skin. The liquid was different from anything they had ever injected him with. He could feel his heart slow down. It was stopping. His breaths were getting shallow and slower. His body was shutting down. Before the darkness could swallow him, he recalled his sister's smiling face and hoped she would never have to suffer like he had. The thought of her happiness made him smile one last time before he could feel his body started to burn inside, he started to cry no he couldn't take it anymore, every summer from the school would happen this, it's his job to do, if his friends found who he is will they be there for him?

He could hear whispers from the distant, then suddenly only shouts and scream he didn't realize it was his own though…

Finally he welcomed the darkness to dream … wishing if his dream to be peaceful while he imagine his only enemy holding him.

**Joey: I CAN'T believe it why do you like make me suffer?**

**J1*crying* *sniff* : Poor Jou I am sorry I just love to see you suffer it's so cute **

**Kaiba* glare* : when I will SHOW to save my puppy and kill those who are HURTING him? **

**J1: Don't worry Seto you will show soon it's my only rule for now :P **

**Kaiba: SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY … readers review before I would kill her**

**J1:*run and hide* **

**Please review? It's only takes a one minute Thanks anyway **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- (DF) Dead fingers… **

**J1: Hello everyone I would thank you all because you reviewed for this story I really appreciated I hope if you will like this chapter too **

**It's little depressing but I think in the end of this story will be a happy ending I promise ;) **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own yu-gi-oh so please don't sue me **

**Joey P.O.V **

_**Before ten years… **_

Looking back on it now, I realize that I couldn't change the events that happened today. No matter how hard I tried.

I stood by the edge of the lake and stared down at the clear water, head hung down. My eyes held the sight of nothing but the tragedy that happened a mere few hours ago…

The fight with 'DF' a short summery for a Dead fingers organization …and their new 'creation' seemed to last a lifetime when it was in reality it was but only a few minutes. Combining our powers, me and my older self sent one last powerful hit aimed straight at the creature's middle, causing a large explosion. However, the two of us were in the crossfire.

Well, I was, before my older self pushed me just out of the blast, him taking the full force of the blast instead.

Flying over to the place where we and were before me and my older self turned super, I turned back to my regular form and looked around for my older self. Seeing a glint of shiny red, I grew hopeful and rushed over- before I stopped dead in my tracks.

'No…bloody chaos; no…this isn't happening…it just can't be…'

I stared down at the limp body of my older self laying on the ground, terror arising inside me. I heard a low, muffled groan, then looked to see my older self was still breathing, but more rapidly and shallow. 'Then there's still a chance…'

"Y-younger me…" I saw him turn over to face me, and I almost screamed in seeing his condition. Fur mattered, bruised and beaten, not to mention extremely weak. What worried me the most, however, was that fact that he was clutching his chest and I saw a long cut that was bleeding steadily on his right cheek. His eyes slowly fluttered open halfway, a look of pain and sadness showing in his eyes.

"tell the others…they were great friends…the best of friends anyone could ever have…and that they should never give up…no matter what happens…and Black…tell him that he'll always be my li'l bro…always…" his hand dropped from his chest to show that the vast majority of it was covered in blood from being nearly torn open.

"I've always known…that this day would come…never knew it'd been this soon, though…t-tell the others…that…that I'll miss them…" he cut off as he coughed out some blood, then continued on, more softly, almost like a whisper. "g-goodbye…y-younger me…i-it's up to y-you…you can stop the DF…one day I am sure…I'll always watch over you all…always."

Those were the last words he spoke before he fell limply back to the ground, unmoving. My vision blurred as tears gathered, and I lightly tried to shake the older me awake. "Red?...Red? P-please wake up h-hey don't leave me alone"

But it was too late. He was dead.

I fell to my knees in loud, wrecking sobs as the tears were at last released, my cries echoing through the wind.

Damn DF…damn them…why did they have to kill him? My older self, the one I looked up too much like a brother, was gone forever. All because of DF and who was the one that did this must die, Gozaburo Kaiba … when I'll kill you, there will be no more Kaiba's this promise for you Red… I promise'.

I thought back to the times we had together…seeing his smiling face…hearing his cheerful laugh…

Whenever he was in pain or upset during our adventure, I always did my best to comfort him. I always tried. But I guess it just didn't help this time. I looked up at the full moon for a brief moment, and then looked back down at the lake. And for a moment, I swear to Black, I saw him. His face. Staring at me. On the surface of the lake.

I grew wide-eyed and gasped, before I gritted my teeth and looked away quickly and sadly, too ashamed. I looked down sadly as my eyes were still closed and continued to mourn over the loss of my older self. The reflection of the stars glittered in the lake as I looked up at the moon yet again.

'I'm sorry, older me…I should've protected you…you died because you were saving me…I'm sorry…'

I felt so…broken now. Lonesome. It hurt. It really did. I didn't feel right…now that he was gone.

I turned away from the lake and walked off towards the workshop, stopping a short ways before a left the lake.

'You're gone now…you don't feel me here…anymore…'

I heard his voice in my mind, trying to comfort me. Little did I know, his ghost- I'm so not kidding, his GHOST- was standing by the edge of the lake, looking at me, speaking to me. But I thought it was just in my head.

His words WERE comforting, I'll give him that. He said, "The worst is over now. We can be free again. I miss you too, li'l me…you were like a little brother to me…"

Unknown to me, his ghost flew next to me, looking at me with sadness. I gave no sign that I noticed him, because I really didn't notice him. He continued to speak nonetheless. "there's so much life to live…and no one left to fight…I feel…broken without you…lonesome…dying isn't fun, man…I wasn't strong enough to survive, though…with you not here, it's sad. I miss you and the others"

I walked back to the workshop, head hung down the whole way. The older me's ghost stood by the lake sadly, before vanishing into the air. Back at the workshop, I walked to the back and laid down onto the grass, falling asleep. I could feel the tears streaming down my face just as I fell asleep.

My dream…why dream? There's nothing to dream or hope for anymore. At least, not in my eyes. Well, there was one thing…

I looked around. I was in the spirit world, where spirits roam and live. "Red?" I asked, looking around me. No response. I hung my head down, saddened.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

"younger me…"

My head snapped up, and I saw the older me standing but a few feet away, smiling at me. "older me…" tears of joy spilled out as he continued to smile at me. Then, my happiness turned to sadness. "why? Why did you have to die? I didn't want you to die- none of us did!"

He smiled faded into sadness as well. "I didn't want you to die. I didn't want to die, either. I was just too weak from that blast."

"damn DF…DAMN THEM!" I shouted as I continued to shake with hard-pressed sobs. I looked up at him, wide-eyed with sadness as I continued to cry. "I should've protected you…I'm sorry…I could've saved you…I'm really, really sorry…I promise I will kill him"

The older me looked at me, sadly yet firmly. "no. don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, and it never will be. Remember that." We walked up to each other until we were right in front of each other, staring into each other's sad eyes.

We then ran together, side-by-side, just lie how it was when we first met. Just us running. The older me looked over at me when we stopped and pulled me into a hug. Of course, that made me feel like crying all over again. After our hug, he backed away a bit as he started to fade away. "…I have to leave now."

"go? No! I need you!" I exclaimed, tears starting to pour out yet again.

"no…you don't need me anymore…just help the others with the fight against DF…and help take care of Blacks…both of them…"

I stared at him wide-eyed as I cried, when he continued on. "goodbye, Joey…"

"WAIT! RED!" I yelled. But it was too late. He was gone.

I woke up from my dream. 'You're…you're gone now…you're really gone now…' I thought as a stared up at the moon. 'You don't feel me here, and I don't feel you here…anymore…'

So now I remembered one thing I _promised _him that's all the KAIBA'S must be dead though I am trying my best to hate them… and I am failing.

**So did you like it? Dislike it? Please tell me … review? Please anyway thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaiba-sama the limousine had arrived you can go to your school now"

With a slight nod I got up from the chair, approached my servant and he opened the exit door… seeing him from the corner of my left eye giving me a bow… respecting me as he should but I don't want it I have tried to tell them to call me Kaiba-san but they had refused, they apologized politely that it was orders from that man, Gazoubra…. He made many mistakes. Made some unthinkable things killed many souls, I pitied them I am still searching for subject one he is the only one that we couldn't find him, wherever he or she is I hope he or she is okay. As I entered to the limousine, the driver of the limo gave a smile that's didn't reached his eyes though I know the reason… it was me.

I finally reached to the school; I don't know why I should go honestly, but for one thing for sure.

I can hear them chatting happily about their summer vacation, hearing them laughing about the things they did through the summer the embarrassing things and the funniest things, and I just walk as if I am not caring if I hadn't had a friend.

I really wish to have though my only problem is that I can't let anyone in, I can't trust anyone except my little brother. And who would befriend with an emotionless CEO, doing all the time his job not the type to have fun, ne?

I just wanted one friend… him, I can see him laughing and smiling but the smile wasn't true, he is the only one that I can feel his emotions, I wanted his attention, I loved the way when he ended his sentences with a high fume, really he is just so cute when he pout also, but this is my thoughts, who would hear them, who would care anyway! And I wanted his attention; this is just like routine I can't live if we didn't fight, if I didn't hear him. So I will put the cover now and play my role chuckling at him darkly, he was making a face while he was joking with his friends…when they heard that chuckle they spun their heads to see me and I can see their deathly glares and especially him.

"What brings you here Kaiba?"

"I just came here to see if you are still living; to make sure that no one touched my property."

"And who said I am your property? I will never belong to any Kaiba you hear me!"

"Oh well we will see that, just remember that you are nothing comparing to the Kaiba's"

And then he said something, I just couldn't understand…like he really hated all the Kaiba's, holding a grudge…I know that my adoption father was inhuman but we never did to him anything, No one knew what my fake father did… how criminal he is, but he said it like he knew something, like he is really angry and I never, ever seen him giving me a pure hatred even his friends were slightly worried about him…

"I would rather not be"

-**Line Break**-

Tristan point of view

The lunch time finally came, I can't wait just to sit and eat, but there is something I can't pinpoint it out… I had had known Joey since we were kids, he was the best friend I ever had… we shared secrets that's no one else knew about, I can read him as an open book, but today … he was different I can feel that's he is hiding secrets from me no not only me but also my other friends… what he said to Kaiba made me very concerned about him, when Kaiba went he never said anything after that just shrugged and then laugh if there is something to laugh about… speak when it's necessary, but there _is _something and I don't like it…we sat on the table everyone have their food, everyone is eating…but I am watching him trying to make a conversation it seems not the only me that is worried I saw Yuugi trying to catch Joey's attention.

Joey started to eat, at least…and spoke to me a little, asked him about his vication…he answered me only with great and shrugged.

I just then saw it, there was sadness inside his eyes but then he smiled and the sadness was replaced by happiness then he chatted with Tea when she asked him a question.

Joey is not happy and I am intended to know why, then I Locked my eyes with Yuugi, There was worry and determine and mine held seriousness, he nodded at me … I am his best friend and also Yuugi and we will know what Joey is hiding.

**-Line break- **

Yuugi point of view

"I am sorry Yugi' but I can't go with you today to the game shop… I have something I need to do, I will make it up to you honest"

"It's okay but are you sure that's you don't need anything?"

"No really Yugi it's fine, see you later"

Then he left, Tristan beside me and he seems to think about what I am thinking that there is something about Joey changed, something we can't figure it out

"Tristan, do you know where Joey lives?"

I am sure he knows where he lives after all he is his best friend since they were kids, I see him nod then he shakes his said by no.

"But you better not go there"

That confused me; why not go to Joey's house? And why he doesn't want us to know where he is living? Joey is hiding many things and Tristan knows something, I am sure.

"Tristan," I said as we started to walk "Do you know something that I don't know? You know that you can tell me right?"

I heard him sigh tiredly with a nod he added

" Yes, Joey's life wasn't perfect Yuugi I will tell you a secret that nobody knows about, I know that I am betraying him by telling you this but I know that he will forgive in the end and I know that you will never tell him"

I nodded at him, I swear that I will not tell anyone all I want to do is to know what's wrong with joey, my friend I want to help him in the best way I can, then I hear something terrifying, something that made my tears show.

"He was being abused by his father, Yuugi"

And then for the first time of my life I can't help because I was too late.


	4. Author Note AN

Hello everyone thank you for the support you've been giving me and the good reviews so far.

I would like to ask you to be patient if you are interested in the story so far. As most of you found that chapter 2 & 3 were a little bit confusing. I am doing my best to rewrite these as I'm trying to improve the storyline so it is clearer.

Hopefully it will be done as soon as possible.

Thank you again.


End file.
